


skin you with my tongue

by only_more_love



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M, POV Tony Stark, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, what we have here is a failure to communicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Tony can’t stop thinking about it—Steve’s deafening silence; how he just stood there like some sort of mountain Tony still wants to climb, with his mute, blue stare, in the face of Tony’s anger and heartbreak.No trust. Liar.Nothing but that tiny pucker knit between his sandy eyebrows, and his lips, pink and slightly parted.This fills angry/hate fucking off a Kinktober 2019 card, and it's a fill for Tony Stark Bingo 2020.Title: skin you with my tongueCard Number: 3115Square Filled: S4: AU: Canon DivergenceShip: Tony Stark/Steve RogersRating: MMajor Tags: Angry Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie)Summary: Tony can’t stop thinking about it—Steve’s deafening silence; how he just stood there like some sort of mountain Tony still wants to climb, with his mute, blue stare, in the face of Tony’s anger and heartbreak. No trust. Liar. Nothing but that tiny pucker knit between his sandy eyebrows, and his lips, pink and slightly parted.Word Count: 550
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620826
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	skin you with my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess. Welcome. Also, there's no infidelity in this because Tony and Pepper aren't a couple. And this isn't me starting post-CW wank; it's just fucked up characters doing fucked up things—because messes are great fun to make in fiction. ;)
> 
> The title comes from a lyric in Meg Myers' ["Desire."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bR5u9jb0PJE)

Tony can’t stop thinking about it—Steve’s deafening silence; how he just stood there like some sort of mountain Tony still wants to climb, with his mute, blue stare, in the face of Tony’s anger and heartbreak. _No trust. Liar._ Nothing but that tiny pucker knit between his sandy eyebrows, and his lips, pink and slightly parted. 

How did he stand tall, proud, and unbroken, while Tony shattered in front of him? How?

It isn’t fair. Tony’s lost enough. 

(Fuck. A boy, there and then suddenly not. _Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark._ Ash drifting in an alien breeze.)  
  
He shouldn’t be the only person to break.

Naturally, Tony puts himself in Steve’s room. Waits there for him on the edge of Steve’s perfectly made bed in his stupid robe, fingers viciously twisting and untwisting the navy fabric, chest bare and aching. At the click of the lock disengaging, Tony looks up, heart thudding in the low bass of war drums within its bone prison. The door swings open and Steve steps in. He freezes when he sees Tony in his bed, eyes going wide, and oh, isn’t it nice that Tony can still surprise Steve? Beggars can’t be choosers, so Tony will take whatever he can get and see if he can’t take, take, take more while he’s at it.

“Why are…? Is everything…?” Steve fumbles his words and Tony, Tony lets him, smiling nastily and not bothering to try and help him. That Steve, too, can be so clumsy soothes Tony’s ire. Only a touch, though. Let him suffer, he thinks. After all, it builds character, and one can never have too much of that, right? Right? “Are you okay?” is what Steve finally gets out, his elegant throat convulsing in a long swallow right after. The sight makes Tony wonder, not for the first or even the fiftieth time, how that throat would feel enveloping his cock. 

Steve’s shoulders are wickedly broad, the expanse of his gray cotton-sheathed chest seemingly infinite, and Tony had once deluded himself that he might find respite and shelter there. A home, even. No longer. 

“Me? Oh, I’m just peachy,” Tony says, baring his teeth in what he’s certain is a feral grin. Rising from the bed, he moves until he’s crowding into Steve’s personal space. He’d like to say he glides, but any grace he once possessed was starved out of him in space. What’s left is… What’s left is—

Before he can even think to do it, Tony’s unknotting his belt, fingers clumsy and shaking. Blood thunders in his temples. The robe he lets slither off his narrow shoulders to puddle at his bare feet in a susurrus of fabric. Without his shoes on, Tony has to tilt his chin up to catch Steve’s gaze. There’s a certain fragility in Steve’s expression, but it’s not enough.  
  
Tony needs him to break. He won’t be satisfied with less.

He knows what he looks like; how his boxer briefs hang loose in the thighs and waist because of the mass he’s lost. Unlike people, bathroom mirrors don’t lie. 

On purpose, he stumbles directly into Steve, who catches him with palms that sit at his waist like living brands. Head lolled back lazily, Tony swipes his tongue over his lips and watches Steve’s sharp inhale.

**Author's Note:**

> So. The world is on fire. Again. Hang in there; please be kind to yourselves and others. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are much appreciated, should you choose to leave them, and I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while. If you don't feel like commenting, I still hope you enjoyed this. :) Be well. 
> 
> You can find me at [onlymorelove.tumblr.com](http://onlymorelove.tumblr.com). Come talk to me if you like. I do not bite. :) Sometimes you can also find me on Discord.


End file.
